fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
Mario & Luigi:Attack of the Miis (Known in Japan as Mario & Luigi RPG 5:Mii Revolt) is a game from the Mario & Luigi series available for the 3DS and the Wii U. Story One day, in the Mushroom Kingdom, Toads and Miis were peaceful.And they were friends with each other. Until, eventually, Bowser, planning to add Miis for troops, lied to them that Toad Town and Peach's Castle were actually dangerous areas where Toads could kidnap Miis, and told them to be with his troops to attack Toad Town. They agreed, and Bowser came to Peach's Castle, who is eventually defeated by Mario. However, Miis fling them far away from Peach's Castle, thus, turning Toad Town into Mii Town, and making Peach's Castle Mii Castle. The Mario Bros. then venture to recover Peach's Castle and Toad Town. Bosses |Location:Goomba Land | |- | Kamek |HP:100 |EXP:150 Attacks:Magic Blast, Summon Goomba/Koopa |Location:Magic Forest |- | Bowser (2nd Time) |HP:150 |EXP:300 Attacks:Flame, Punch, Spike Ball |Location:Bowser's Forest Fort |- | Clonertron |HP:250 |EXP:550 Attacks:Clone Bro., Clone Blob Cannon |Location:Evil Machines Factory |- | Popple | HP:400 |EXP:700 Attacks:Item Steal, Bag Throw, Steal Bro. |Location:Treasure Mine |- | Miima the Mii |HP:600 |EXP:1000 Attacks:Call Miis, Mii Sword, Mii Guard (DEF UP buff) |Location:Mii Town Outskirts |- | Bowser (3rd time) |HP:1000 |EXP:1650 Attacks:Big Flame, Powered Punch, Body Slam, Spike Ball |Location:Mii Town Underground |- | Biffidus Chief |HP:1500 |EXP:2500 Attacks:Call Biffidus, Attack Stance (ATK UP buff), Spear Throw (May Inflict Poison) | Location:Bowser's Body |- | Miirio and Luimii |HP:Miirio:895 Luimii:1,050 |EXP:4000 Attacks:Miirio:Super Mushroom, Star, Hammer, Drill Miiligi:Summon Mii Boo (Also causes SPD Down on Miiligi), Hammer Throw, Hat Throw |Location:Mii Castle |- | Miiified Yoshi |HP:2500 | EXP:6000 Attacks:Eat Bro. (If both Bro's are eaten, the Bros. fight Egg Guys in Miiified Yoshi's stomach.), Stomp (May cause Dizzy), Mii Fling (Summons Mii Indians, also may damage a bro.) |Location:Yoshi's Island |- | Admiral Miisea |HP:3750 | EXP:8000 Attacks:Summon Mii Diver (Also floods room with water, and Admiral Miisea is in a machine.), Diver Helmet Throw (May cause Dizzy), Boat Machine |Location:Mii Submarine |- | King Mii's Bodyguard (Bowser, Final Time in disguise) |HP:5000 |EXP:9000 Attacks:Call Mii Guard, White Flame (May cause Burn), Big Punch, Heavy Body Slam (May Cause Dizzy), Poison Spike Ball (May Cause Poison) |Location:Dark Mii Castle |- | King Mii |HP:12000 |EXP:0 (end of game) Attacks:Golden Sword Slash, Taunt (may cause Rage, which decreases defense every turn), Fire Sword (May cause Burn), Charge, Shield Bash (Disables DEF UP), Shield Throw (May cause Dizzy), Venomous Slash (May cause Poison) |Location:Dark Mii Castle Throne Room |} Post-Game After you beat the game, you can do matches at the Big Stadium and the Sports Court against new enemies to level up Mario and Luigi. But the most important part of the post game is creating a Mii army, where you add miis from streetpass or your mii plaza into an army of miis and you challenge other people's Mii armies with them in online battles. Also, after you beat the game on one save file, you can go on 3 new modes on a new save file. Easy Mode - Easier than the average mode. Should be a breeze for you if you want to do a speed run. Average Mode - Same as the first playthrough, nothing too hard. Hard Mode - Harder than the first playthrough. Things get more challenging for someone who wants a challenge after completing the game once! Insane Mode - Only for pros at the game. If you want a challenge, this is too hard for that. If you want to have constant struggle and barely make it through as levels go on, you've got your mode. Completing this mode will give you admiration and respect, but at the cost of the intensity of each battle and mission... Items *Mushroom:Heals 30 HP *Super Mushroom:Heals 60 HP *Ultra Mushroom:Heals 120 HP *Max Mushroom:Heals 260 HP *King Mushroom:Heals 500 HP *Small Syrup Jar:Recovers 5 SP *Medium Syrup Jar:Recovers 10 SP *Large Syrup Jar:Recovers 20 SP *Queen-Sized Syrup Jar:Recovers 40 SP *King-Sized Syrup Jar:Recovers 80 SP *1-up Mushroom:Revives a bro. with half health *1-up Deluxe:Revives a bro with 3/4 of health. *1-up Grand:Revives a bro. with max health. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii U Games